sony_sketch_fanfandomcom-20200213-history
Lucario the Skeleton
Overview Lucario the Skeleton is the self-proclaimed Sin Queen of Sketch, as well as a member of the powerful Lucartrio. Personality Luca attempts to be very disasotiative towards people, even the people she lives with. She will constantly perv on people and make jokes at the worst possible times. However, as much as she denies it, she cares deeply about the people around her and would go allistic if anyone were to try and hurt them. When faced with a Genocide Run scenario, Luca will drop all of the jokes and perviness to destroy the root of the problem. Appearance Luca is a white and grey skeletal Lucario with a high affinity for jackets, especially neon green ones. When left without a jacket she can be found wearing t-shirts that are often tight and lewd. When nude, her middle has has black fur with rib bones fused ontop of it. History Luca was the pokemon of a trainer in the Sinnoh Region. It is unkown if she was male or female at the time, but what is known was that she and her Trainer had a very deep bond. The bond between pokemon and master is very deep, and losing all memory of her trainer has contributed largely to her odd diassotiative personality. She and her trainer spent alot of time in Sinnoh's Underground Caverns, but on one fateful day an Onix migration caused a large scale earthquake. Luca saved her master's life, but in the process sacrificed her life. While being sent to the afterlife, her soul was intersected by Null. She resurected Luca and in return sworn servitude to her. She hasn't made very good on that deal. Relationships Male Darse: Luca see's Male Darse as a good friend, as well as a fellow sinner in crime. She took his crown when he steped down as the leader of quality sin on Sketch. Lua: Luca is Lua's daughter, and despite loving her, she dosent exactly show it much. On the edge of child abuse, Luca disregards Lua in a way similar to Meg from Family Guy. Because of this, Syrana is largley responsible for taking care of Lua. It's been hinted that Luca may have a slight sexual attraction to Lua. Null: Even though Luca is technically Null's servant, Luca will often disobey and even torment Null for the sake of jokes. With Syrana promosing to destroy Null if she tries to hurt anyone in the family (and having more than enough power to do so) Null cant do much to force Luca back in line. But the threat of taking away Luca's undead qualities hang over her. Syrana: Luca respects Syrana for her purity, despite often trying to destroy it. Out of everyone in the house, Syrana seems to rile him up the most. Unfortunetly for Luca, Syrana is completly aware of his goals and often cock-blocks him at every turn. Other than that, Luca acts very much like an unruly child when Syrana tells him to do something. Category:Lucario Category:Pokemon Category:Skeleton Category:Lucartrio Category:Sketch